


[佐鸣]神奇跳蛋（4）

by Dragon_li



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, naruto - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_li/pseuds/Dragon_li
Summary: 谢谢阅读！





	[佐鸣]神奇跳蛋（4）

“嗡——检测到本次任务已经失败。”  
“由于该次任务失败为宿主引起，惩罚度下降。”  
“惩罚强制任务现已发布：今夜20：00时，您的小奴隶将会被进行前列腺电击，有大概率失禁可能。”  
“请您耐心等待。”  
“距离惩罚任务剩余时间——六小时。”

任务……失败？  
鸣人坐在厕所地上，大腿间的精液渐渐干涸，从乳白凝结成一块一块灰白色的小片。  
他浑噩的大脑在听到’将进行前列腺电击’时猛地一个激灵，扶着隔板摇摇晃晃地站了起来。  
不到二十公分的地方，佐助已经把自己收拾的整整齐齐。他用手指摸着鼻子，显然对系统通知一事感到尴尬。  
没办法啊……少年人的性欲就是来的快到失去理智。  
“都、都是你！混蛋佐助！！”  
来不及擦掉精液，鸣人把裤子穿上，一把抢过佐助的校服外套系到腰间，试图挡住狼藉不堪的校裤。  
他清秀的小麦色脸颊上带着红晕，脸上六道胡须状的胎记都在红晕之下不甚明显。  
被点名的宇智波佐助眼神飘忽，虽然有些愧疚，不过还是理直气壮道：“还不是因为吊车尾你一直求我，要我给你解开！”  
“！！你——”鸣人咬了咬牙，想要反驳却不知道说什么好。  
确实，刚刚自己被贞操带搞得痛不欲生，尤其那恶魔跳蛋还在一个劲地乱跳，他就不由自主向佐助求救……  
……阿嘞？  
跳蛋不是佐助操控的吗？

鸣人一下子反应过来，双手气愤地拉住佐助的衣襟，把他揪到眼前。  
“你还好意思说！明明是你调到高频我才控制不住的！”  
“那是你自己的问题。”  
佐助白皙的手盖到鸣人手上，肤色的鲜明对比差使佐助看起来处于弱势。然而事实并非如此，鸣人只感觉手上传来一股力量，自己的手腕就被对方强势地握住。  
佐助把鸣人推到墙上，鼻尖紧紧挨着对方。  
他黑曜石般幽深的眼眸望着鸣人，俊秀的脸波澜不惊。  
被佐助这样盯着，纵使是鸣人这样神经大条的家伙也有些发毛。  
“干、干什么啊！唔——”  
佐助凑上前吻住了鸣人的嘴唇。  
他灵巧的舌头撬开鸣人牙齿缝隙，舔过鸣人洁白的贝齿，随即强硬地与另一条显得笨拙的舌头交缠。  
他卷过鸣人的唾液，不时在对方的上颚挑逗，使鸣人感到一阵发痒。  
鸣人想要侧过脑袋躲过佐助强势的攻击，趁着空隙忙不迭呼吸，哈着热气嘴角的银丝被带到光洁的下巴上。  
佐助却又很快扳正鸣人的脸，他们鼻尖相抵，唇舌交缠。  
近距离之下，鸣人能清晰地看到佐助幽深的眼眸中带着平日里总被忽略的温柔。  
他的心猛地一颤。

佐助他……是什么意思？

一吻终了，鸣人被佐助放开。  
他瘫在马桶上竭力呼吸，感觉带着一股麝香味道的空气都好闻了许多。  
佐助看着他，方才还凌乱的呼吸被他克制地调整过来。  
他问鸣人：“鸣人，我们认识几年了？”  
“啊？干嘛啊？……我想想……从四岁开始，有十三年了吧？”  
“我们认识十三年了。”佐助垂着头，阴影打在他的脸上。  
少年的嗓音清冷，悦耳动听。  
“你就对我……没什么想法吗？”  
鸣人怔住，心下被佐助这一问搅乱。  
他结巴地问：“什、什么意思？”  
“你知道我什么意思。”  
佐助抬眼，那双漆黑如墨的眼睛在灯光下格外明亮。“我不会和不喜欢的人做这种事情。”  
“那鸣人你呢？”

“我、我……”鸣人脑子一片空白。  
这比让他打篮球灌篮得三分还难啊啊啊啊啊！  
他要说点什么？  
我也不会和不喜欢人做这种事情？  
那不就是间接向佐助这混蛋表白嘛啊啊啊！

朦胧的种子在今日得以生根发芽，纵然没有成熟，隐晦的心思也在不知不觉间逐渐明朗。

佐助没有逼鸣人太紧。  
他收回情绪，平日里冷漠的面容此刻格外温柔。  
佐助拍了拍鸣人的脑袋，他单手插兜，转身放在门把手上，侧脸问鸣人：“收拾好了吧？”  
“啊？……嗯！”  
“那走吧。我跟伊鲁卡老师有好好请假，今天就早点回去吧。”佐助若有所指道：“毕竟鸣人你今晚会很辛苦。”  
“……喂！”  
完全被佐助牵着鼻子走，鸣人郁闷地跟着佐助。  
贞操带在银色跳蛋宣布任务失败后就凭空消失，但……  
好像忘了点什么东西？  
后穴的跳蛋在肉穴里小幅震动着，一直在鸣人走路时才逐渐显现出它的厉害。  
啊……好绝望。

——

东京时间19：55分.

鸣人一脸心如死灰地坐在马桶上，他上身穿着白色衬衫，下身什么都没穿，显然已经做好了万全的准备。  
鸣人低头玩着手机，假装厕所没有另一个人在。  
屋内一片寂静，除了两人浅浅的呼吸声没有其他存在。  
这样沉默的气氛一直僵持到——

“嗡——尊敬的宿主（调教者），晚上好。”  
“当前为东京时间20：00，惩罚任务正式启动。”  
“检查跳蛋是否存在于奴隶体内……确认成功。”  
“电击将在未来两小时内不定时进行，请宿主做好准备。”

[嗡——请宿主确认电击档次。]  
[一档：轻微电击，强烈快感，造成奴隶失禁可能性20%。]  
[二档：中度电击，快感加倍，造成奴隶失禁可能性60%。]  
[三档：高度电击，可能导致奴隶神经痉挛，造成奴隶失禁可能性90%。]  
[四档：极度电击，大概率使奴隶造成神经性依赖损伤，造成奴隶失禁可能性100%。]

冰冷的机械音回荡在佐助脑内，他看向一脸紧张正在等待惩罚的鸣人，低头勾唇。  
‘一档到三档来回切换。’

[嗡——已确认档次。]  
[请宿主选择随机电击or自主电击。]

‘自主。’

[嗡——已确认模式。]  
[祝宿主玩的愉快。]

 

系统的话像是打开了佐助心中的潘多拉魔盒。  
他瞥了一眼鸣人，对方双手紧张地放在膝盖上，像一个学生正在等待老师检阅。  
佐助问：“你要一直待在厕所吗？”  
“嗯……”

鸣人坐在马桶上，生怕一会儿电击他真的控制不住射尿就完蛋了。  
他听见佐助问自己，总觉得对方的声调有些古怪。  
鸣人狐疑地看着佐助，对方俊秀的脸上却波澜不惊，仿佛没有什么奇怪的地方。  
是他自己想多了吗？  
还是……

“啊！”  
双腿猛地一颤，鸣人背靠在马桶盖上，表情凝固在脸上。  
后穴体内的跳蛋像是在肉壁内生硬地变换形状，鸣人感受到跳蛋变形时在肉壁上剧烈地冲撞、把薄薄的一层肠壁捣成各种形状。  
他缩着脚指，喉间用力抿下一口唾沫。  
跳蛋从原来的椭圆形变成了一个U形状的东西，肠肉在畸形的形状下往U形深出凹了进去。  
跳蛋不紧不慢地往鸣人后穴深处一步步挺进，直到鸣人那块凸起的肉粒被死死地卡在U形口里，鸣人惊恐地发现跳蛋在逐渐缩小。  
它附在了前列腺上，像一个小嘴紧紧地吸着凸起。  
即使没有放电，这样剧烈的快感依旧让鸣人浑身颤抖说不出话来。  
他连呼吸都是颤抖的，后穴附在凸起上的跳蛋在一瞬间剧烈震动起来，不时放出微弱的电流进一步刺激着本就极度敏感的前列腺。  
无法言喻的火辣辣的快感从屁股一步窜到脑后，敏感的神经被一步步挑逗着，还没有反应过来，鸣人就已经大声惨叫了起来。  
“啊啊啊啊——不行……停下来！”  
他阴茎在这样强烈的刺激下迅速勃起，鼓鼓的囊袋随着抖动的屁股在空中不停摇晃。  
鸣人双手用力地摁在马桶两侧边缘，指间染上了情欲的粉色。  
最敏感的地方被不断刺激，鸣人瞳孔收缩成一个点，口腔津液不受控制地溢出嘴角。  
还没等他适应过来，捏住前列腺的玩具震动频率又上了一个档次，方才微弱的电流几乎在瞬间放大一倍。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
鸣人的腿僵直了，粉嫩的脚趾甚至因为这超出身体极限的快感而分开成一个扭曲的形状。  
他挺着腰，昂扬在空中的阴茎直挺挺射出了精液。

但还没完。  
跳蛋紧紧吸着鸣人最敏感的凸起，它被就死死卡在前列腺上，如今又缩小了体积，不断压迫碾压着鸣人的前列腺。  
那本不算很大的凸起在这样的摩擦碾压下变得肿胀，受到过量刺激的肉穴突然像潮吹一样喷出透明的液体。  
本就已经令身体徘徊在崩溃边缘的电击在新的一轮下被佐助调到高档，过量的电击让前列腺已经承受不住。  
它急速将令人崩溃的快感传到鸣人的神经，身体的保护机制在这一瞬间发挥到极致。  
鸣人的脑内一片空白，眼前刺入数道刺眼的白光，他的意识在快感逼迫之下已经沉沦。  
鸣人身体不受控制地开始痉挛起来，足足射了三次的阴茎已经痛到什么也射不出来。  
一股令小腹发酸的涨意袭来，鸣人哭着不停摇头，抖着声音大喊：“不行——不行——不行啊啊啊！！！！——”  
可怕的痛觉从那个要人命的地方带着快感一起埋没神经，尿意被鸣人强行压下却又在喘息之时瞬间反弹。  
鸣人仰着头，清秀的脸上肉欲的粉色和惊恐的煞白交替。  
他挺着腰，终于不再忍耐尿意的折磨。一股金黄的液体从龟头射出，在空中形成一道弧线，随即浇在洁白的地面上。  
失禁的快感令鸣人沉醉，他伸出舌头，翻着眼白，在快感的攻势下直直晕了过去。  
然而，距离夜晚十点，还剩下一个半小时——

 

“嗡——惩罚任务已结束。”  
“请您耐心等待下一个任务的发布。”  
“请认真对待接下来的所有任务，否则惩罚将翻倍。”  
“祝您生活愉快。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！


End file.
